


Bunny Baptism

by changingsmile



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: Citron buys Chikage a bunny suit. Sakyo is an innocent bystander.(((It's like a playboy bunny suit not the fuzzy one Itaru wears LOLOL)))
Relationships: Citron/Furuichi Sakyou, Citron/Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage, Citron/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Bunny Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> I read this card story and got inspired.  
> https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php?title=Chikage_Utsuki/Bunny_Baptism
> 
> I was gonna write a multichapt fic and I'm not all that familiar with writing porn  
> but hey when inspiration calls.

“Chikage~” a familiar voice sang through his door.

He didn’t look up from his work. Nothing boded well for him whenever Citron took that tone. 

“I heard you have the day off.” Citron waltzed into his room without knocking, holding a suspicious box. This definitely was not going to end well for Chikage. 

“I still have some work to do at home but...yes. Why?” He eyed the other suspiciously, but still closed his laptop and sat it aside. He turned from his spot on the couch to give his complete attention. 

Expression brightening, the box was being pushed into Chikage’s arms. His hands paused before he gave up and took it. 

“I got you a present!”

“Your smile is suspect.”

The smile in question widened as Citron cosied up to Chikage on the couch. He batted his eyes dramatically and lay a hand on his thigh, the other sneakily slipping under Chikage’s shirt to hold his waist. _He wants me to let my guard down…_

“So distrustful...it's thanks part two for the cookies.”

“I already told you I just happened to rememb-”

“None of that! Open it up. I want to see your reaction.”

Despite his better judgment Chikage opens the box. He then immediately closes it. 

“....I must be dreaming.” The box dented under Chikage’s grip. 

“Because you're so happy?” Citron’s hand lightly squeezed his side.

“No, because that's the only justification for a bunny suit being in my hands right now.”

“Cute right?”

“No.”

“You'll put it on right?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But you looked so cute with the ears on at the petting zoo!” Citron huffed. Refusing to take no for an answer.

_Ah, and there's the real reason._

“This seems like more of a present for you. Does Sakyo know you're wasting money on such things?”

“Nope! But I did get him one too, so don't ruin the surprise!”

“Good luck getting him in this let alone me.” 

“Nooo! You have to at least try it once.” His face pressed into Chikage’s neck where he muffled fake sobs. “Am I no longer loved? Has your flame for me finally burnt out? Has God forsaken me once again?” 

Eyes rolling, Chikage barely repressed a sigh. He could continue to refuse but dealing with Citron’s theatrics and sulking afterwards would be a pain. He also still had work he had to finish. Citron realising he could get what he wanted if he wore Chikage down enough was the beginning of the end. Now he gives in much too easily to his whims. He’s become spoiled. Regardless, Chikage clicked his tongue and agreed. 

“Fine. But only for a minute.” Citron simply laughed at that. Both he and Chikage knew that wouldn’t be the case.

~

In all his years this had to be the most uncomfortable thing Chikage had ever put on. The fishnets were itchy and because he couldn’t wear underwear he felt at risk of falling out.

“Are you done?” Citron called out. 

Chikage had forced him to stay on the couch as he changed behind him. It didn’t do much to lessen the shame but at least Citron couldn’t laugh at his expressions. Still fiddling with the revealing outfit, he rounded the couch to present himself. 

“Happy?” Eager hands pulled Chikage forward and he stumbled into Citron’s lap. Now forced to straddle him, Chikage resigned himself to whatever Citron had planned next. 

“Mhm, It suits you.” Citron wasn’t making eye contact fully focused on taking in how the bunny suit accentuated Chikage’s tapered waist. His hands followed the path his eyes made, slowly trailing down his sides, allowing himself a gratuitous squeeze of one of Chikage’s pecs that were threatening to spill out, before finally resting on fishnet covered thighs. As they locked eyes, Citron used his grip to force Chikage’s hips forward to grind against him. Caught off guard Chikage wasn’t able to muffle his sound and covered his mouth to cut it short. Maybe this getup was more arousing than he wanted to let on. Citron’s hips continued their slow circles, the friction of the tights and interior of the bunny suit edging towards painful. The slight pain only served to make him get harder causing the crotch of his outfit to bulge lewdly. The tip of his dick was just barely peeking out from the side, naturally Citron took notice and poked it idly. 

“You always put up such a fuss only to end up like this.” Citron made no attempt to hide the amusement in his voice. 

“Says the one who always whines to get his way.” The effectiveness of his glare was severely damaged when combined with a reddening face and his current attire. Nevertheless, he continued to glare. “Get on with it already.” Chikage began matching every roll of Citron’s hips, adjusting his position till he got the one that made his fingers tighten against Citron’s shoulders. 

“Getting the extra highcut version was a good idea...makes your legs look good. Chikausa you’re so pretty!” Laughing at Chikage cringing from mention of his online alias, Citron picked up the lube he grabbed while Chikage was changing. He pulled fabric aside and ripped the fishnets so his slick fingers could reach their destination. Two fingers slid in at once as payback for Chikage’s impatience. Citron’s mouth busied itself with pressing kisses along the exposed skin of Chikage’s chest. Unable to resist leaving marks behind he nipped and sucked leaving behind splotches of red. 

“Will you get mad if I mark you above the collar?” Citron asked lips already pressed to the other’s neck

“Actually fucking touch my prostate and I may ignore it.” 

Widening his mouth, Citron bit down till he drew blood. Taking Chikage’s words to heart his fingers stopped teasing and drilled directly against where he wanted. The increased speed caused a deafening squelch the slick sounds turning them both on more. Honestly if Citron wanted to keep biting and fingerfucking him till he dirtied the inside of this bunny suit, he may be able to forgive the other for interrupting his work. Right as Chikage was thinking this Citron slipped in a third digit and used the pads of his fingers to rub his prostate in slow circles. The top of the bunny suit got pulled down just enough so Citron could lick his nipples once he got bored of marking Chikage’s neck. A particularly sharp nip had Chikage’s hips canting back into the fingers stroking his insides. He wanted more. Fingers alone weren’t enough anymore yet when he was left empty from Citron pulling out, he made an aggravated sound. 

“Turn around.” 

“What?” blearily his eyes opened, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. 

“I want you to ride me, but I never got to see the back of your outfit.” Citron said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chikage was hoping that Citron would do all the work, but controlling the pace didn’t sound too bad. 

Citron took off his waist wrap and slid his pants down just enough so his dick could pop out while Chikage got up on shaky legs to turn around. Legs widening, Citron held his base so Chikage could slide him in easily as he sat on his lap. Once the tip was in, Citron grabbed Chikage’s hips and forced him the rest of the way down. The moan Chikage let out was a touch too loud even if mostly everyone was out of the dorms so Citron covered his panting mouth with his hand. 

“ _Sakyo is home right now. You wouldn’t want him to hear and then come over to see you like this. Would you?”_ Chikage tightened around him in response. Citron had to recollect himself before speaking again. “ _I forgot you like to be watched.”_ The hand on Chikage’s mouth removed itself and palmed his cock through the bunny suit instead. “ _Be as loud as you want then and maybe he’ll come and see how cute you look.”_ He breathed into his ear. 

The image of Sakyo seeing him in a bunny suit on Citron’s lap, legs spread, and eyes fluttering from getting fucked was what had him start to ride Citron. He didn’t bother to start off slow knowing he didn’t have the patience for it. 

Citron leaned back to watch himself slide in and out of Chikage’s opening pulling the bunny suit aside to get a clearer view. He lightly ran a finger down his spine till he hit the fabric of the suit appreciating how it made Chikage jerk and move his hips faster. Having a boyfriend with strong thighs really was great. If he wanted he could lay back and allow Chikage to do as he pleased until they both finished. But where was the fun in that? 

He spread his legs more so Chikage’s feet couldn’t reach the floor anymore and pulled him until his back was pressed firmly against Citron’s chest. Groaning Chikage grabbed Citron’s hand and urged him to wrap fingers around his throat. It was right as Citron began pistoning his hips as he tightened his grip around Chikage’s slightly sweaty neck that they heard a voice. 

“Utsuki, I need your help with something.” 

The shock from actually hearing Sakyo's voice was almost enough to cause Chikage to release inside of the bunny suit. 

“You better not stop.” he grit out when he felt Citron’s hips falter. It seemed like even he wasn’t expecting his bluff to actually come true. 

“Only if you answer him.” he whispered back. “Pretend like I’m not even here.” 

_Easy for you to say asshole._ In truth there was no reason to be secretive. They were involved with Sakyo also but Chikage wasn’t one to back down. Thankfully Citron loosened his grip around his neck to make it a bit easier. 

“Utsuki?”

“Ye-” Citron took that moment to twist a nipple. He tried to play it off as a cough and started again. “Yes? What..what do you need?” 

They heard the doorknob turn. _Ah, we never locked the door._

“There’s some documents I need you to go ov-” Sakyo looked up from his papers and paused midstep. “Really you two? It’s 1pm and what is Utsuki wearing?” 

“Aha, we got found out, Chikage. Maybe if you ask nicely Sakyo will use your mouth.” 

Sighing Sakyo closed the door and crossed his arms. 

“Don’t casually include me in your debauchery.” 

Citron pouted at that. “Just last night we-” Chikage cut him off. 

“God I’m so close. Sakyo, either join or leave. I'm not in the mood for this right now.” Chikage knew that just like him Sakyo would give in to what Citron wanted. Might as well speed it along. Not to mention Sakyo’s hand on him would be that extra little push he needed. 

Wordlessly Sakyo sat his stack of documents down on the table in front of the two. One hand moving to palm Chikage’s crotch he acted as if he was about to kiss him before changing trajectory and kissing Citron instead. It was with the sounds of their lips and tongues pressing together right next to his ear and a grunt of 'Asshole' that Chikage soiled the inside of Citron’s ‘gift’. Citron greatly enjoying his stolen kiss pumped himself into Chikage thrice more before using his grip on his hips to get as deep as possible to fill him. He separated his lips from Sakyo and sweetly kissed Chikage on the cheek. 

“Sit down, Sakyo. Chikage is gonna help you now!” 

Chikage was barely able to revel in his afterglow since Citron pulled out and started urging him onto the floor so he could get between Sakyo’s legs. As he situated himself he could feel Citron’s cum leaking out of him, his cock weakly twitching at the feeling. He reached to take off his glasses but a hand stopped him. He looked up to see Citron with the same suspicious expression he had when this whole mess started. 

‘Keep them on.” 

No point in arguing, his hands went towards Sakyo’s pants instead and opened them. Above Chikage Citron was busying himself with unbuttoning Sakyo’s blazer and then sliding a hand under his turtleneck to grope around. 

“Your clothes really do make you bulkier, Sakyo…” his voice was reverent as he settled a hand at his waist. “It’s cute.” Sakyo was getting ready to curse at him but between Citron kissing him and Chikage licking up his length he had no opportunity. 

Chikage was starting to get irritated by Sakyo gasping Citron’s name between kisses and Citron not even glancing at him. Of course Citron was doing it on purpose fully knowing that ignoring him would make Chikage more proactive. And it did. He slurped loudly from his place between Sakyo’s legs and lavished extra attention to his head. Out of the three Sakyo was the most vocal (despite his protests that he wasn't) so Chikage’s gratification was immediate. Now Sakyo was whining ‘Utsuki’ against Citron’s lips. Citron got his own revenge by pushing down Chikage by his head and forcing him to deepthroat Sakyo. His bunny ears getting pushed off in the process. Caught between their competitiveness all Sakyo could do was weakly announce that he was close. Smiling, Citron pulled Chikage off with his grip in his hair and kept him still. 

“Finish yourself off onto his glasses.” 

“But-”

“We both know his glasses are fake anyways.” 

Not seeing a point in stalling his own orgasm, Sakyo gripped himself and aimed at Chikage’s glasses. He stroked himself quickly building himself back up to his peak. Chikage looked up at Sakyo’s lidded eyes and smirked. 

“You’re a worse pervert than us both. Aren’t you, Sakyo-san?” 

How Chikage managed to look smug even as his glasses were getting covered in ropes of cum would bewilder Sakyo forever. In his ear he could hear Citron huff out a laugh but he was unsure who it was directed at. Still making eye contact, Chikage idly wiped some of Sakyo’s release with his thumb and licked it off. He then leaned forward to clean the few drops that were left on Sakyo’s tip humming as he did so. Once Sakyo was satisfyingly overstimulated he pulled back and rested his head against his thigh.

After regulating his breathing Sakyo broke the silence. 

“How did I allow myself to get swept up in your whims again, Citron. Because I know this had to be your doing.” He gestured towards Chikage who made quite the sight with drying cum on his glasses and hair, ripped tights, and a bunny suit on. 

“It’s as Chikage said. You are a pervert too.”

“Don’t worry, Sakyo-san. You’ll be in a similar outfit soon enough.” 

“Pardon.”

“Chikage! I said not to ruin the surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Bunny Baptism is the name of the card but it's also a joke about how Chikage got a facial lol  
> cum on glasses is justice


End file.
